The Parent Trap
by IAmEdward'sBella
Summary: STORY SLIGHTLY CHANGED FROM BEFORE (Previously named "Holding On")! Edward Cullen is a widower with 6 children. Bella Swan, a single mother with one child, struggles to piece her close-knitted life back together years after the untimely death of her husband. When both parties ship their kids off to a summer sleep-away camp for piece of mind, they come back with a cliche plan.


******Okay… Read first, and I'll explain at the bottom...? I know it's been a while. I apologize for leaving you guys hanging like that. However, I ****__****did******** change some aspects of the story a bit, but the heart's still there. The name also changed, from "Holding On" to "The Parent Trap". I know, it's cliché, but I couldn't think of anything else.**

******Summary: Edward Cullen is a widower with 6 children. Bella Swan, a single mother with one child, struggles to piece her close-knitted life back together years after the untimely death of her husband. When both parties ship their kids off to a summer sleep-away camp for piece of mind, they come back with a cliche plan.**

******Genre: Family, Romance, Humor…**

******OOC {Out of Character} Sometimes**

******AH {All Human}**

******AU {Alternate Universe}**

******Rated M**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or The Parent Trap.**

* * *

Prologue: Part One

? POV

"So here's the plan. Evan's going to get the rope from the basement and set up the old line-and-hooker trap. While he's getting that set up, Madeleine, you're in charge of the whipped crème, along with Maisy and Kamille." Gemma whispered excitedly.

The kids were busy plotting another plan to sabotage their dad's date in Gemma's room. They lounged around all over the place.

Evan, about twelve now, was sitting on a purple beanie chair, his messy bronze hair falling in his eyes.

Maisy and Kamille-the seven year old twins-were on the floor, braiding each other's ginger hair. They put most of the schemes into action, since there were two of them, and they could work together quickly.

Gemma, the one arranging the whole meeting, was laying upside-down on her bed, writing ideas down in her mauve journal. She was only nine, but she wasn't naïve, so to speak. A pen was always found in her mouth, so she could quickly write things down, and her teeth were usually found stained with ink as a result.

Madeleine, the five year old, sat next to Gemma on the bed, not really paying attention to what was going on, but glad to be a part of it anyway.

And the youngest, Aurora-Rory-at three years old, stood in the doorway, her golden hair falling in heaps, biting her thumb.

Madeleine rose her hand. "Wait, how does the crème thingy go again?" A bunch of groans sounded from the group, but Gemma waited patiently.

"Glad you asked. Basically, Maisy and Kamille will sneak past Dad and his 'date'-" She made 'air quotes' around the word "-into the kitchen, and snag a can of Reddi Whip. This is where you come in.

"Jessica ___always _leaves her purse on the table by the door, so that makes it an open target for creaming." Gemma rubbed her hands together, and grinned.

Madeleine wound a strand of honey-blonde hair around one pink finger and smiled. "Kay. Got it."

Evan, the oldest, spoke up. "We ___cannot _let Dad fall in love with her. That's the worst thing that can happen." Maisy and Kamille nodded.

"I dun' want her as a mommy..." Rory mumbled, with her thumb still in her mouth.

Gemma closed the journal, and sighed.

"Well, that pretty much wraps it up, I guess. Break for dinner, and meet back in here ten minutes before Jessica is supposed to be here." She shuddered at her name.

"Let's go before the meatloaf gets cold." Maisy pushed Kamille out of Gemma's room, with Madeleine on their heels. Rory followed after them, not wanting to be excluded.

Evan stood up, and walked to the doorway, before pausing. "You gonna eat?" He asked Gemma.

Gemma shook her head, pushing a strand of short, blonde hair behind her ear. "Nope. That woman makes me lose my appetite." She turned a page in her journal, then started to write as soon as she heard her brother leave.

___June 9th, 2008_

___Today is the day Jessica goes down._

___And when us Cullen kids work together…let's just say that she won't stand a chance against us.____She's not as smart as us, and I know this will work, because there's five of us, and half of her (she's pretty stupid). Dad won't fall in love again, I'm sure of it._

Gemma thought again for a while, then wrote the last sentence.

___He can't._

She underlined it three times.

Gemma shut the journal, then closed her eyes and smiled.

This wasn't the first time that the kids had scared off a potential love interest for their father, but it was the worst. Unlike the others after her dad's mounds of money, Jessica kept coming back like a cockroach. The kids weren't worried, though. Part two of their "Rid-Dad-of-Jessica" plan was about to be in action. Jessica Stanley knowingly placed herself at the front of the Cullen firing-line.

And they would win; Gemma was sure of it.

* * *

******Yes, I know it's short, but what else could an intro be…?**

******Wow. It's been a while, I know. And every single time I got a new email from this, I wanted to come back, but life was extremely busy. I couldn't ****__****not******** finish this story, though. ********Those kids have a mind of their own, and have been bugging me to let them out to finish ****__****their******** story. I promise I'll have the next chapter out soon.**

******This is an ExB story, and for the first two chapters, I found it easier to introduce the kids first. It won't stay in their/third-person POV forever.**

******Bella and her family come in the next chapter.**

******Like it? Hate it? Think it's trash? Tell me!**

******I don't bite…**

******Reviews and constructive criticism are welcomed, as always. I appreciate all and any feedback!**


End file.
